Furious Force
by RobBox11
Summary: 5 extraordinary people join together to protect their City


A hulking figure crashes through a wall and runs. There's gunfire aimed towards the figure but the bullets bounce off. Patrol cars surround the figure which is shown to be a man standing at 7 ft 4. As the squad aim fire the man leaps of the ground and over the cars. He continues to jump leaving the patrol in his wake.

The next morning the sun shines through a gap in a set of curtains waking up a young man. The young man of 18 stands up and stretches, He puts on his shorts and shoes and goes outside for a light jog. He tunes his ipod into the radio and hears the news.

"At about 1:30am a man collapsed a building and destroyed seven police vehicles. It is still unclear on how it was done but the police have said they will get the culprit."

The man keeps jogging to a building where he proceeds inside and walks straight up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" asks the receptionist.

"Terry Brooks here to see Pat Barker,"

"I'm sorry Mr Brooks but Mr Barker isn't having any meetings today."

"Ok, I'll come back later, have a nice day miss," Brooks says with a grin as he walks away.

Brooks jogs back home where he gets changed into some more casual clothes and heads down towards the local library. He logs on and begins to research what happened the night before. He discovers that there was an escape from a government facility. A man estimated to be over 7 ft escaped and ran away. It was unclear where he went but obvious that they couldn't stop him. Brooks returned home to his apartment as the sun went down. He changed into a pair of leather pants, a tight black top and put a coat on. He wore a belt with a knife and a hand gun on it. A sawn off shotgun hung of his shoulder and two katana blades on his back. To complete the ensemble he put on an akubra hat. He climbs to the roof top and runs across the buildings using his coat as a glider. He reaches the city and looks towards the BarkerCorp building. He glides upwards to the top floor. Land on the balcony he uses his knife to unlock the door.

"I believe you wanted to see me?" says a man standing at a desk.

"Yes. I need to know about the breakout," Brooks says in a deeper voice.

"I have a PI checking it out right now."

"Don't bull shit me Barker! It was one of your father's experimental facilities. I want to know what was going on inside there."

"The almighty Swordsman once again clueless. It is now a government building. Anything that my father had going on in there died with him. For god sake we're on the same team Terry, can't you for once trust me?"

"The last thing we need is a bullet proof monster running round. There's too many vigilantes on the streets now with Legolas, Nightbird and that bitch running around."

"And I wonder who started that up?"

"I've been trained to do this Barker."

"By SENA right, the organisation responsible for this monstrosity? Why don't you head off to the factory and see what you can find? I'll work the high road."

"You've always preferred the high road, Pat," says Brooks as he jumps out the building.

"Not always my friend," says Barker opening up a door and taking a bow.

At the factory a motorcyclist pulls up. A woman in tight leather hops off and starts looking around. She stops and quickly turns around to see The Swordsman pointing his revolver at her.

"Not sure if your happy to see me or it's just a gun in your hand," says the woman.

"Nightbird, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are, finding out who or what did this," she says as she unzips her leather outfit to reveal a tank top and jeans underneath. "You can trust me Swordsman."

"Can't trust anyone. Did you feel that," he says quickly.

"Feel what?"

"There it is again," as a rumbling gets louder.

In the distance a huge figure resembling an ape appears.

"Hello, we're here to help," says Nightbird.

"Your one of them, go away," reply's the figure.

"We only want to help," says Nightbird again.

"I don't want to hurt you," says the figure.

"Good luck with that mate," says The Swordsman as he pulls his katanas out.

"Stay away, please," pleads the figure.

"No can do, you've already caused too much damage. I'm gonna have to take you in," says The Swordsman approaching the figure.

"Noooo," screams the figure as hit a tree, snapping it in half.

The Swordsman rans in and jumps at the figure, attempting to stab it in the shoulder. He barley makes a dent in the monster's skin and is thrown aside. Nightbird joins the fight proving too agile for the figure, but can't cause any physical damage. She flips off the man mountain and the Swordsman gets up.

"What are you?" asks the Swordsman.

"A super soldier experiment," says a voice from behind. The three look to see an archer, wearing a leather vest, mask and carrying a large bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Legolas," sighs The Swordsman.

"Your body has been genetically engineered into pure iridium, the same metal as your katanas. CADMAS replaced all your skin cells with trace amounts of the metal making your body near on indestructible."

"How, how do you know," asks the figure.

"I have connections."

"I remember… they put needles into me. My god how long has it been, I was 16 when I joined the army."

"Don't panic kid, you still look 16," says the Swordsman. "Say Legolas, how are we meant to stop him?"

"Christ man, he's a kid. Not everyone out of CADMAS is a bad guy. You can come with me kid. I work for a guy that can help."

"You're the bloody spy that Barker hired," yells the Swordsman.

"That's right Swordsman, the man knows my language, and you really should start working with him."

"I won't bought out like you archer. I do this to protect people."

"And you're doing a great job; organised crime has never been higher."

"Pull out the bow robin hood and we can go right here, that'll be one less asshole to deal with it."

"You think you can take me. Using what, those toothpicks."

"Boys, calm down. We're all fighting for the same thing here, why can't we work together."

The two men stare at each other for a couple of seconds until the Swordsman turns away. "Stuff ya's. I'm going home."

"What's his problem?" asked Nightbird.

"He doesn't play well with others," replied Legolas.

Back at Brooks' house, The Swordsman arrives home and notices the back window as been pried open. He swings in through the window to see a woman dressed in black trying to unlock his safe.

"Don't move missy," says Brooks as he points his shotgun at her.

"You wouldn't shoot me would you mister," says the burglar.

"Of course not," he says putting the gun away. "The infamous cat burglar, gimme one reason why I shouldn't turn you in."

"Because, Mr Brooks, the identity of the swordsman might just slip out. Now we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Your right, might go the old fashion way then," he says as he turns and punches the burglar in the face, knocking her out.

The burglar begins to wake up. "Where am I?" she groans.

"Still in my apartment, you see I'm an asshole," says Brooks.

"ugh, what I happened?"

"You tried to rob me, then you threatened to blackmail me. Wrong choice bitch. I was trained since I was 9 in many different martial arts and the put the art of ninjutsu to use protecting the cities. For 2 years no one knew I existed until I came out of the shadows and became the guardian known as the Swordsman. You do not want to steal from me."

"No, I don't."

"Pardon me?"

"I didn't want to steal from you."  
"Why should I believe you?"

"I want to work with you."

"Bull shit."

"I'm not lying, you the reason why I do this."

"I'm the reason you steal from others? Give me one reason why I should train you."

I'll give you four. 1. I will develop myself to the maximum of my potential in all ways. 2. I will forget the mistakes of the past and press on to greater achievements. 4. I will look for the good in all people and make them feel worthwhile. 7. I will maintain an attitude of open-mindness. Four of the 10 rules in the Chun Kuk Do code of honour. I know you follow it."

"Who taught you this? What makes you think I follow this?"

"My father taught me, he told me to track you down before he died. He said you and him had the same master, a master Bruce or something like that."

Brooks raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's your name girl?"

"Madeline Hunter."

"Hunter? Seems familiar. How old was your father?"

"37 when he passed away a month ago. Look I'm only 17 myself! who is this Bruce?"

"Bruce taught me everything, he taught me honour, discipline and patience. He's the reason I'm capable of what I do. It began when I was 9. My parents yelled at me for pushing my brother. I thought I was hard done by at the time, and decided to run off. I was taken in by a government agency. I didn't know what they wanted, only seeing it as shelter. The company was CADMAS. There they wanted us to became super soldiers. The ultimate fighting machine with robotic minds. There were many teachers of many different subjects. Bruce taught Chun Kuk Do to us. He must've seen something in me because he took me aside and began training me in private. He knew that CADMAS only wanted one thing, power. He wanted to take them down from the inside. Bruce trained to think quickly before acting, allowing myself to be independent. CADMAS didn't like their soldiers thinking. They were meant to follow orders. He also helped enhance my hand-eye coordination. At first it was just pressing buttons but eventually he was shooting at me while I would deflect the bullets with my katanas. A much higher skill set than any of the soldiers. CADMAS discovered what was happening and killed Bruce. I was 11 at the time and managed to escape. I couldn't go back home, so once again I was by myself. I may have been only 11 but mentally I was 30. I travelled the country learning everything I could about anything. I eventually built a small plane and travelled to China where I studied Ninjutsu. I returned home when I was 16. I designed my coat using a synthesized metal so it was light enough that I could ran in it but strong enough to protect me from bullets. I took to the cities to protect the innocent hiding in the shadows. The time came though when the people needed to see who did this. They needed a guardian, a legend, something to believe in. That is why I wear the hat, the coat, the swords and the shotgun. It is iconic to many. No man of law shall catch me. Only recently has CADMAS come back into my life. When I came back home CADMAS had shut down. Now I discover they're working in secret genetically engineering super soldiers. I had the pleasure to meet one the other night. A boy who had escaped. Bullet proof skin and some kinda super strength. Now I need to destroy CADMAS before they do something drastic. I could do with some help."


End file.
